Entre sus brazos
by talassan
Summary: Bueno una pequeña historia que me rondaba por la cabeza ! Conseguirá la tragedia unirlos o los separará más ? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?


**Bueno pues aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió anoche ¡! Bueno no se si es la misma porque la verdad no me acuerdo, solo me acuerdo del principio y de la idea general pero no de los detalles ¡!**

**Espero que les guste **

**Entre sus brazos**

-¡Oh si, Baby, si!- lo escuché exclamar

-_¿En serio? ¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto?- _me pregunté mientras mi cuerpo, el muy traidor, reaccionaba a los embates de mi amante.

No me sentía bien. Por más que lo negara, ver a Castle coquetear con esa rubia, tomarla por la cintura e irse con ella me había hecho enloquecer. Enloquecer de celos, de angustia, de tristeza, de dolor. Lo había perdido y, esta vez, seguro que sería para siempre. No había podido hacer nada para evitarlo y ahora no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, mis temores me lo impedían.

De repente sentí una humedad, una humedad tibia dentro de mi que me devolvió a la realidad y, al abrir los ojos vi a Josh recostarse junto a mi, aparentemente satisfecho, y me sentí todavía peor.

Al llegar a casa completamente deprimida por lo sucedido con Castle, me había encontrado a Josh esperándome. Él había sido tierno, amoroso, comprensivo … había sido adorable, como siempre y eso me hizo odiarme a mi misma. Lo estaba engañando, no lo amaba, no podía hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho. Él solo había sido un intento, un nuevo intento fallido de sacar a Castle de mi corazón.

No era justo, Josh era una buena persona y no se merecía que yo jugara así con sus sentimientos

-Josh yo … - empecé a decir mientras él me acariciaba el cabello, sentados en el sofá frente a una película.

-Tenemos que …- volví a intentar sin saber como continuar.

-Shhh- me cortó él- estas cansada, solo relájate. Mañana será otro día.

Era consciente de que no lo había tratado muy bien esa noche pero me sentía muy frustrada, me sentía una estúpida incapaz de afrontar sus sentimientos, y descargaba mi rabia contra él. Él solo recibía mis insultos, mis agresiones sin nunca reaccionar, sin ofenderse siquiera.

-Perdóname- le dije y, sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo se vio invadido y sacudido por el llanto.

No se cuanto tiempo lloré, ni en qué momento decidí hacerme perdonar por la vía fácil. Solo se que ahora estoy aquí acostada junto a el y ni siquiera estoy segura de haber sentido algo.

-Josh… yo … siento mucho haberme dejado llevar- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- esto no es justo, no es justo para ti, tú eres perfecto pero yo ya no puedo …

-¿Seguir fingiendo?- terminó él.

-Yo no iba a decir eso Josh … yo … - comencé

-Pero es cierto- me interrumpió –todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo, fingiendo un amor que no existía, una pasión que no sentías y ahora ya no puedes más.

Yo lo miré sorprendida, sin saber qué decir.

-Lo se Kate- continuó- se que siempre lo amaste a él, se que no puedes sacártelo de la mente ni un segundo… y te juro que traté, traté de que te enamoraras de mi, traté de hacer funcionar nuestra historia pero yo tampoco puedo fingir más.

-Josh yo …- empecé a decir cuando él hizo una pausa para tomar el aire y el valor necesarios para continuar.

-Déjame acabar Kate- me interrumpió- Ya me cansé de fingir que no me duele, que no me afecta, que no me ofendo cuando descargas sobre mi la frustración y la impotencia que él provoca en ti. Ya no quiero seguir haciéndome el dormido cuando, después de hacer el amor conmigo, lloras porque no soy él. Ya no quiero y ya no puedo seguir con esta situación- dijo y salió de la habitación y después de la casa.

Yo me quedé un momento ahí, sin poder moverme. Cuando finalmente conseguí levantarme e ir a buscarlo él ya no estaba. Quería pedirle perdón, disculparme por hacerlo sufrir pero él se había ido. Había salido de mi vida.

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó pocas horas más tarde.

-Beckett- contesté sin mirar quién me llamaba.

-Sweet heart- dijo la voz de Lanie del otro lado. Necesito que vengas lo antes posible.

-¿Qué pasa Lanie?- le pregunté despertándome por completo ante el tono de preocupación de su voz.

-Tú solo ven, aquí te espero- dijo y después colgó.

Preocupada de que le ocurriera algo grave, me levanté y, tras una ducha rápida, me dirigí hacia la comisaría preguntándome qué podría preocupar a mi amiga.

Media hora más tarde entraba en la morgue y, la ver la mirada de Lanie, mi preocupación aumento, para apretarme el corazón y hacerme soltar un gemido de angustia al ver reflejada esa misma mirada en los ojos de Castle, de pie junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-Kate tranquila- dijo Castle- ven siéntate aquí.

-No me voy a sentar en ningún lado- dije con más brusquedad de lo que hubiese querido- díganme qué está pasando.

-Ven- me dijo Lanie y me acerqué a ella sintiendo como Castle corría a situarse atrás de mi.

Sin más preámbulos Lanie me agarró la mano y descubrió el cuerpo que reposaba sobre su mesa de autopsias.

-Lo encontraron esta mañana cerca de tu casa, al parecer lo saltaron y él se opuso- la oí decir mientras una gran opresión invadía mi pecho haciéndome respirar con dificultad.

Sentí las manos de Castle sujetarme por los hombros y voltearme hacia él mientras Lanie volvía a cubrir el cuerpo sin vida de Josh. Castle me apretó contra su pecho y yo me dejé llevar. Estaba dolida por su actitud del día anterior pero en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza para rechazarlo. Lo necesitaba y él lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

No amaba a Josh, nunca lo había amado. Pero le tenía cariño, lo quería como a un buen amigo. Y ahora él estaba muerto y yo no había podido disculparme antes de que lo … Sentí como los sollozos se apoderaban de mi haciéndome temblar en los brazos de Rick que apretó un poco más su abrazo.

Estuvimos unos segundos así, o quizá unos minutos, no se. Hasta que recobré el control de mi cuerpo y pude separarme de él. No me alejé, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, eso me daba fuerza.

Lo miré un momento a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa triste, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba mis mejillas secando las lagrimas que las recorrían.

-Vas a estar bien Kate, todo va a estar bien, aquí estoy contigo- me dijo y, tras darme un tierno beso en la frente, volvió a acercarme a él acariciándome el pelo suavemente.

-Todo va a estar muy bien- repitió en un susurro con su labios pegados a mi coronilla.

Me apreté aun más contra su pecho y lo rodeé con los brazos sujetándome a su espalda. Y lo creí, estando así junto a él, entre sus brazo me sentía segura, protegida, amada. Me sentía a salvo y quería sentirme así para siempre.

**Me dejan un review ¿? A mi también me gusta leerlos y saber qué les pareció, si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias ….**

**Es gratis y no toma mucho tiempo ¡!**


End file.
